What we have
by kaCSI
Summary: Six years ago she made a decicion. Now she has a diffent life. What happens when familiar people appear back to her current life? CS Warning! FF relationship so if that ain t you thing you better hide right now. T for now, might change later...
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Like everybody else has said already. I do NOT own CSI or the actors or the characters which are on the show. Although I do NOT have anyhting against if Jorja would someday apper to my doorstep.**

**Summary: Six years ago she made a decicion. Now she has a diffent life. What happens when familiar people appear back to her current life? Warning! FF relationship so if that ain´t you thing you better hide right now.**

**Pairing: Mainly Cath/Sara, eventually. Might have some CathOC or/and SaraOC but not sure...**

**A/N: Yeah.. I know. Summary sukcs. This is my second fanfic ever and the first one which is gonna contain same sex realtionship. So just bare with me okay? Good. I´ll let you go now. Enjoy!**

**What we have**

6 years ago...

"Not this time Grissom. I´m serious about this. I am going to go back to San Francisco and that´s it."

"Sara…"

"No! I´m going. Please, don´t make this any harder than it is."

Grissom didn´t reply. Sara took this chance and left Grissom´s office and walked all the way out of the lab and to her car and drove away.

Grissom just sat in his chair defeated. He still had Sara´s resignation papers in his hand. He wanted to ran after Sara and do whatever it would take to have Sara stay in Vegas. But instead of doing what he wanted he took the assigments which were on his table and went to share them to the break room.

XXX

Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg were all in the break room waiting fo Grissom and Sara to appear. And they didn´t have to wait for long when Grissom walked in.

"Catherine, Nick, you have a DB out in desert." Grissom said handling the assignment sheet to Nick.

"Warrick. a missing person."

"And what will I do?"

"You, Greg, need to catch up with your paper work." Grissom told without any emotion in his voice. Everybody else in the room looked each other with the want to ask a question written on their faces.

Just when Grissom was about to walk out of the room Catherine spoke up "Hey, Grissom. Where´s Sara?"

Without even turning Grissom answered to her question "She left." and left the rest of the team to the room with shock and slightly paniced expressions on their faces. No one said anything, they were too busy hoping they had heard him wrong.

"What did he mean? Sara hasn´t left, has she?" Nick broke the silence.

"Dunno man, but I think we should get going with the cases." Warrick suggested.

"I agree. Even if I don´t want to do any stupid paper work. I´ll drop by Sara´s apartment after shifht and ask her what is going on. Okay?"

Everybody agreed and went on with the tasks they were given.

XXX

Grissom sat back to his chair. The paper work on his desk had started to building up but he still didn´t do anything to it. He knew he should but during his current condition he could not do anything anyway. All the memories os Sara filled his mind and he couldn´t help but wonder that what if he had accepted Sara´s request of going to dinner with her? Would things be different now? If he had done based on his feelings and not his rationality would Sara still be here? The only memory which seemed to pop up in his head all the time was the only one he didn´t want to remember.

"_Sara. Please."_

"_I told you Gil, remember? By the time you figure it out you might be too late. And now you are."_

"_Just give me a chance. That´s all I´m asking."_

"_What the hell! You honestly thought that I would be still waiting for you after a year? That´s just rich!"_

"_I.. no... just give me a..."_

"_No Grissom! You´re too late. Accept it. Besides a while after I had asked you out I realised it wasn´t you who I have feelings for. It was just easier to pretend it was you. You were a safer choice."_

"_What!?!"_

"_You heard me. My feelings are for someone else. Now just go. I would like to get some sleep before I have to go to work. And the only thing keeping me away of bed is you."_

He shouldn´t have waited for so long.

XXX

It was early in the morning but he knew that it wouldn´t matter. She had once told him that she could only sleep for a couple of hours at a time. Though she hadn´t told him why but he knew better than to push her to tell. That would only push her away even if liked to think he was her friend.

Greg tried to look for Sara´s car in the car park but couldn´t see it anywhere. _Okay. Weird. _He turned off his cars engine and headed to Sara´s apartment. He rang the doorbell for numerous times but no one came to open it. After ten minutes one of the neighbours doors opened.

"Sir, could you please try to be not so loud? Some people are to sleep here you know."

"Oh, I´m sorry. I was just…"

"She´s not gonna open."

"Excuse me?"

"Look mr…"

"Sanders. Greg Sanders."

"Mr. Sanders. Ms. Sidle apparently moved away."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said something about San Francisco and last evening she carried away, which seemed to be, the last boxes. She moved away."

"Can you tell me her new address?"

"Sorry, I don´t know it. Now could you please keep it down?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"Anytime." The neighbour closed the door.

Greg leaned his back against the door, which he was just few seconds ago tried to get answered, and let himself fall to the floor. She was gone. And she wasn´t coming back. What was he gonna tell to the others? And more importantly: why had sara left without telling to anybody?

XXX

**And there it was. And now ´cause I know you will want to make me happy you will push that nice little button on bottom left and tell me if I even should post the next part or just throw this away. Right? I´ll give you candy if you want :D.**


	2. Long time, no see

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1... still haven´t seen Jorja anywhere near my home..**

**A/N: Wow! Some of you have put this to their alert/favorite list. Thank you very much to those who recognise themselves from that discribtion. And even if I just got one comment of the last chap I will give you the next one. Here we go then!**

Present time….

"How is it possible that you are already going to college. It was just yesterday when you were trying to walk without any help." Catherine said through tears while hugging tightly her daughter.

"Mom, god! You´re gonna embarrass me." Lindsay said trying to get out of her mother´s embrace. Unwillingly Catherine let go of her daughter and looked around her. There were few other parents outside University of San Francisco saying their goodbyes to their children.

"I can´t understand why you just didn´t go to UNVL. That we you wouldn´t have needed to move away from Vegas."

"Even I, mom, have to move out from home at some point. And think it like this. You´re still going to be around me anyhow. If you can´t understand why I wanted to come here then I can´t ether understand why you had to come after me. You shouldn´t have applied transfer to here. I have to make it by myself in the end."

"Well, I neede to see that you´re going to do okay. And I want to make sure that no one is gonna hurt you, huh? And I´d like to meet your room mate and your teachers. And I don´t want you to be miles away from me." Catherine answered with serious tone.

"I´m sure you are the most overprotective mother in Earth." The younger one of Willows´ woman smiled.

"Maybe but I still have to make sure about all of those. It can´t ether hurt that your new friends will know that your mother can hide their bodies without a trace and no one would ever find them, now can it?" Now also Catherine smiled to Lindsay.

XXX

"Look Samantha. I don´t know when my story will be ready. I also have students to teach, remember?" Even if she couldn´t see the face of Samantha through the phone she could easily imagine the annoyed look the other women was wearing.

"Yes, I remember that, Sara. Can you at least tell how far you are with your writing?"

"I guess I´m somewhere in the middle part."

"Would there be any chance that it would be finished before Christmas?"

"I don´t think that is going to happen."

"Great."

"I´m sorry Samantha but that´s just how it is. I promise I try to write it more."

"Yeah, right. I know your promises."

"Sorry. Hey look I have to go now. The new victoms are arriving today. And I want to take a sneak peak."

"I´ll let you go now but at least try to write a bit."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Sara." And with that she hung up. She hadn´t been lying. She really wanted to see what kind of the new students were before tomorrows first lessons. Though in a way she had been lying about her new novel. The truth was thatshe was suffering from a worst writer´s block ever. It seemed even too hard to open the file, where the story was, in her computer. Sara regarded around her office for a while before grabbing her belongings and going to the campus.

XXX

"Nice room!" Lindsay told herself when she walked to the room she would be calling home for the next few years. Her mother had stayed behind to talk about something with one of her teachers. It had seemed that the teacher and her mother were talking about blood so she assumed that he was her biology teacher. Or something close to it.

"I know!" An unfamiliar voice behind her made Linsay jump a bit and turn around fast. "Oh, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to scare you. I´m Tina." The young redhead who had a accent on her voice said offering a hand to Lindsay.

Taking the offered hand in a shake she replied "Hi! I´m Lindsay Willows."

"Lindsay Willows? Nice name. Mine is Ruusu. Tina Ruusu."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Ruusu. It means rose in English. And could I have my hand back now?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"No, it´s okay. I guess we´ll be sharing this room then."

"It looks like it." Lindsay looked behind Tina and saw her mother approaching "Oh no."

"What?" Tina asked with concern in her voice.

"I think you are going to meet my mother also." Exactly that moment Catherine reached to them.

"Honey, I´m gonna head back to home now if you don´t need me. I´m gonna call you tomorrow and ask how your first day went. Okay?"

"Sure. Um moom, this is my new room mate." Lindsay pointed Tina with a small gesture of her head.

Again Tina offered her hand for a shake and Catherine took it "Nice to meet you Mrs. Willows."

"Oh, it´s ms. Willows but you can just call me Catherine."

"Well, nice to meet you Catherine."

"As well ms…"

"Tina. Tina Ruusu."

"What?"

"Yeas, you heard right. Ruusu. R-U-U-S-U. It means rose in English."

"Oh okay." Catherine turned back to Lindsay "I´ll call you later."

Lindsay nodded her head and watched as her mother made her way out back to her car.

"Now let´s get our stuff to this room and get to know each other. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

XXX

"Good morning everybody!"

Lindsay sopped her sentence to Tina in midway through when she heard their teacher to announce her present. It didn´t stop Tina though.

"Like I said yesterday she also writes novels under artist name."

"Who?"

"Our teacher. C´mon. Stay focused."

"Okay, okay."

"I said good morning. The two lovely ladies there at forth line could you please at least be nice enough to let everybody else listen to what I have to say even if you don´t want to." Both Lindsay and Tina´s faces color turned into bright red.

Tina turned her head to the teacher "I´m sorry miss."

"It´s okay. And based on your accent you must be the Finnish girl I heard about." Tina nodded "And the friend next to you is?" Now also Lindsay turned her head. Both Sara´s and Lindsay´s eyes winded in shock as they saw each other.

Sara got out of the shock first "Ms. Willows. Long time no see."

Unlike Sara, Lindsay was still affected by her shock "Sara?!?"

"Yes Lindsay. My name is still Sara but I´d prefer if you would call me ms. Sidle during class. Is that okay with you?" Sara smiled to Lindsay.

With a almost wishper Linsay replied nodding her head "Yes, ms. Sidle."

"Good. Now let´s get started, shall we?"

Tina leaden closer to Lindsay and wishpered to her ear "You know her?"

And still all Lindsay could do was nod her head.

**Yes, that was it. And I´d still like to hear your opinion hint,hint. Like that you could do your day´s good work :D. Please?**


	3. Time to meet

**Disclaimer: Don´t own CSI. If I did I wouldn´t have the financial problems which I have now.**

**A/N: I got way more rewiers on the last chapter than the first one. Thank you very much for those. I actually don´t like this chapter so much and I tried to leave it out but without it few chapters wouldn´t make any sense. So sorry if this seems boring or something like that.**

_Gryffindor620_**: Yeah, I know what you meant. I was just feeling bitch the hold day so, sorry :D**

_Daughter of Helba_**: Thanks for the laugh I had of the **-Lets out fangirlish squeal-. **Didn´t know what it meant first but when I did.. Well, people in library must think I´m crazy.**

_Kirky123 _**and**_ bene_**: I think I´ve read few stories were someone had left and then met the others again. But if you think it´s unusual then who am I to argue :D.**

**And here we go again. Enjoy!**

XXX

"What do you think of them?" Tina suddenly asked when they wee walking back to their room. The first day was over and they had planned to go to see around San Francisco.

"I don´t know. Some of them were okay, some were great and some… well, don´t let me get started of the…"

Tina cut Michael off "Yeah, we know. You hate our philosophy teacher. I heard it already." Tina had met Michael on that philosophy class. At the same time Lindsay had been in a math class. Tina had introduced him to Lindsay just few moments ago and also told her she had invited him to with them. Which turned out to be a good thing when they found out that he was a local.

"Hey, Linds. You okay? We´ve been talking a while now and you haven´t said anything. Is something wrong?" Tina asked sounding worried.

"Huh? No, I´m fine. I was just thinking about…" but before Lindsay could tell them what she was thinking, someone was running after them and calling for Lindsay at the same time. Lindsay turned around and waited for the young woman who was calling her to reach them.

As soon as she was close enough to Lindsay hear her she started speaking "Damn you´re a fast walker. Lucky me that I still got to you. Ms. Sidle asked me if I could ask you to go to her office."

Lindsay turned to Tina and Michael "Looks like I have to go. You go ahead, I catch you later. At least now you don´t have to suffer with the company of my mother immediately. Okay?" with Tina´s reassuring nodding she headed to the teacher´s office.

XXX

Sara lifted her head up when she heard a few knock on her office door "Come in."

The door opened slowly and revealed Lindsay on the other side "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yeah. Just close the door and take a seat." Sara smiled to the visitor as she did what she was asked to do.

"So why did you wanted to see me?"

"I´m not exactly sure.. Well, for first it´s really good to see you Lindsay."

"It´s good to see you too, ms. Sidle."

"Uhm.. sorry if I seemed a bit rude earlier. That wasn´t my intension. And you don´t have to call me as ms. Sidle outside the classroom if you don´t want to. Sara is just fine."

Lindsay mirrored the smile Sara was wearing "Good. It would be weird to have to call you as miss all the time. Especially when I´ve referred to you as Sara or Aunty sara when I was younger."

"Yeah, I got you point. How´s everybody doing back in Vegas?"

"They were all doing great when I last time saw them."

"I´m sorry, _last time saw them_?" Sara asked surprised. She had thought that Lindsay had just moved to Frisco.

"Uh-huh. I stayed with mom before I got to the campus." Sara still had very asking look on her face so Lindsay continued "Mom got herself transferred to here when she found out I was coming to here to study. I left from Vegas day after I graduated. Mom had already come to here month before that. She was there for my graduation though."

"Sounds like things have changed since I left."

"Oh, that wasn´t all. Warrick got divorced, Nick and Sofia got married and I think Amanda is 2 now. And I heard something about Grissom and Heather being together. Well, at least Grissom has enough time for her since he retired."

"Um.. who´s Amanda. And what happened to Greg?"

"Amanda is Nick and Sofia´s daughter. And Greg.." Lindsay blushed a bit "..is still Greg, I think. He said he´s gonna come to check on me next week."

"Greg and you are.. you know?" Sara wanted to know. She was shocked even by the thought of Lindsay and Greg being a couple. Not only because she could have never imagine that happening but because she thought the age difference was too big for someone as young as Lindsay.

Lindsay was fighting against the need to laugh out loud and somehow managed to answer Sara´s question through her teethes "No! We´re not like that. I think mom would kill Greg if he even tried anything like that. No, we´re just friends. I guess he was feeling lonely after you left. And he didn´t feel so close to the rest of the team, so one day when I was waiting for mom we started talking and, well, I guess we became friends right at that moment."

"Oh good. You scared me already. So your mother is also living here then."

"Yeah. Instead of being graveyard shift supervisor in Vegas, she´s the day shift supervisor in San Francisco Crime Lab."

"Impressive."

"I know."

"Listen Linds… Have you told your mother of me being in here?"

"No. I didn´t even know you were here before.." Lindsay was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Sara motioned to her that it was okay to answer so she exhumed the phone out of her bag. "Speaking of the devil" she said to Sara before answering "Hey mom."

"_Hey honey. So, did you have a nice day?_"

"Yeah. Can you call me a bit later? I´m with a teacher right now."

"_And you´re answering to your phone! Didn´t I taught you anything?_"

"She said it was okay."

"_Fine. But anyway I´m just outside the teachers building so why don´t you tell me where her office is. I want to meet her._"

"No just wait where you are and I´ll be right there."

"_Nonsense. Just tell where it is._"

Lindsay stayed quiet for a while and watched Sara. Even if she hadn´t wanted to she told her mother where the office was. They didn´t have to wait long before there was a knock on the door.

Sara looked at the student in her office before reluctantly telling the new visitor to come in. Just like when Lindsay had come, the door opened slowly this time revealing the older one of Willows women. The look on Catherine´s face was pure shock when she saw who the teacher was "Sara?!?"

XXX

**Well, I have to end this suffering at some point, don´t I? Still don´t like this one so much but I hope you don´t hate it :D. And I know you want to make me happy again so... Yes, it´s the little button on bottom left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don´t own CSI... the usual stuff**

**A/N: **majormh4077** said something about my grammar being bad. So I´m gonna tell this to everybody:**

**I´m Finnish. That means Finnish is also the language I use here. I would not even speak English if our schools here in Finland wouldn´t teach it. I´m studying English for my 9th year now. That is the mainly reason for my grammar mistakes. i do try to beta read all these chapters before I post them that does not always mean i found all my mistakes. I also have a minor dyslexia. And I don´t have a beta. But if someone would like to be my beta, please let me know.**

**Then here are "private" answers:**

SaraLou**: Thanks. I like your nick by the way :D**

chimp1984**: You don´t have a idea how much it means to me that you read this (hopefully to the end). Seriously.**

HellsAngel44**: Lindsay and Greg being together would have meant way too much trouble for me. So that one is not gonna happen. At least I hope so :D**

Kirky123 **& **WhiteFrost**: Here are the ful reactions to this reunion. Hope you like this chap!**

**And then I let you away from my meaningless rambling. Enjoy!**

**XXX**

"Um.. Hey Cath..erine" it doesn´t look like she is going to say anything. She just stares at me. Oh who am I to judge? I´m doing the same as well. I think I should say somet...

"Linds, honey. Would you give me and Sara a moment?" she smiles really sweetly at Lindsay. And I haven´t forgot that that is the very same look she gives to other people when she wants to yell at me but doesn´t want to any audience. Damnit! Six years and i still know I´m in trouble when lindsay gets out. Which is now since the door of my office is slammed closed.

"You´re a teacher now?" what?? Not even a hint of anger in her voice. Disbelief is there though.

"Yes, I am" she smiles while taking a seat across me "Guess I neede some enviroment change you know."

She nods sharply, smile fainting away little. Silence fall on us. Well, i can´t blame her. I don´t know what to say ether. i mean, it was six years ago when I last time saw her. And six years when I las time spoke to her. So what should I say?

"How are you?" that´s better than nothing, right? Oh, please it is.

"Fine. You?"

"I´m fine too." and the stupid silence comes back. But it´s her turn to say or ask something. i asked how is she doing now it´s her turn to come up with somehting.

"You don´t seem angry." what the hell is wrong with you Sidle? I said it was her turn. Not yours!

"What?"

"Well, I thought you would start to yell at me at the second Lindsay was out of this office. But you didn´t and you don´t even look angry."

"I´m not angry at you." she´s not? A smile which I didn´t know I had grows wider "I´m mad as hell to you." Figures. She supports her I´m-waiting-an-answer –look on me. Too bad ´cause I have no idea what she wants me to say to her.

"Why did you leave?" And ladies and gentleman, here is the Catherine I know. Obvious anger in her voice and getting right to the point skipping small talk.

I know i should say something before she gets any further "I..."

"I mean, what the hell Sara! You just left without saying a word, not even a simple goodbye to anyone. And then you just disappeared to the wind. How could you!" Like i said I should have said somehting before she did. I´m also pretty sure Lindsay can hear her to the corridor. That is usually what happens when people start screaming their loungs out.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but..."

"It´s pretty clear you don´t know that Sidle! If you had known you would have somehow told us you were alive at least."

I know the way I did things wasn´t the right way to do them but this is mu office. She doesn´t have any right to speak like that to me in here.

"What do you want me to say? I´m sorry? Well, I am. I really am sorry. But now if you excuse me I have work to do." She glares at me a while but does get up from the chair and leaves.

XXX

How old do those two think I am? Send me away so they could _talk grown up things_ like my mother used to say when I was ten. Od plese God, don´t let my mom lost her temper.

"_I mean, what the hell Sara! You just left without saying a word, not even a simple goodbye to anyone. And then you just disappeared to the wind. How could you!"_

So much for mom not losing control. I guess I need to apologize Sara later. I´m sure that mom isn´t going to lower her voice. And she sure as hell isn´t going to apologize ether. On the other hand, why should she? I totally understand why she is acting like that. Wait a minute! I don´t know why she is acting like this. She and Sara weren´t friends. At least not that I know of. But she was kinda upset for a long time after Sara left. Why? I mean... Oh no. Mom doesn´t... No ofcourse not. Stop thinking like that. Your mother did not have any feelings for Sara. She´s is straight. Right?

The noise of door slammed closed wakes me up from my trip to my mind. I turn my head and and see my mom looking seriously pissed. And she doesn´t say anyhting. Just starts walknig to the door.

"Mom?" I wait a moment not getting any answer "Mom, what´s wrong?"

"Not now Lindsay." Okay. That is the first time in a very long time she snapps at me "I´m sorry. Let´s go and meet your friends. Okay?"

"Sure."

Now I´m realy confused. I need my mother to tell me that I´m stupid for even thinking that her feelings for Sara don´t go anywhere deeper than pure friendship. If even that. Why am I thinknig this? Right now I´m not happy about the fact that from Alanis Morissette song Crazy line _No, we´re never gonna survive unless we´re a little carzy._ God, I hate the Dj in my head.

XXX

It´s been about month of school´s start. I´ve tried to talk about Sara with mom couple of times. Always coming to the same conclusion. Mom changing the topic as quickly as she could. I also tried to talk to Sara. Although she just said that she thinks she shouldn´t talk about what happen between them that day in the office with me.

"Linds! How hard is it to listen me?"

"Sorry Tina." Tina is a great friend. In the last month she has busted me for zooning out while I was supposed to be listening to her at least ten times. But not even once has she got angry at me because of it.

Right now we are going back to our room from a party. First party since the school started to be accurate. And I never even realised it but I kinda missed going to parties.

This time what wakes me up from my thoughts is Tina´s scream. I lift my head and look around our room. All the walls are covered in blood and there´s someone lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Tina tries to get closer the body, who I now recognize as Michael (too bad for Tina, they were coming pretty close), but I stop her with my hand. I might not be a CSI but even I know a crime scene when I see one. I pick my cell phone from my pocket and dial 911.

**XXX**

**And end of this chapter. I just realised that the last chapter end a bit like cliffhanger. So I thought what better way to end this one than to a real cliffhanger. It makes you want to come back, doesn´t it? But don´t worry! Today is the first day of my autumn break from school so now I don´t have any other things to do for 5 days than sit and write. So next one should be posted soon. Bye!**

**Feel free to yell at me if you think that is going to make you feel better :D. It might also make me write faster...**


	5. Realizations

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you would know it. Trust me. To show would be a little different on TV. So I do NOT own anything.**

**A/N: As you can see I have the next cahpter here for you. I know I promised I would update on my holiday but it turned out my muse had also decided to take a break. And when MY vacation ended flu thought it would be a good idea to get my infected. So, if this c´hapter sucks blame my flu. I´m starting to feel a bit better now though so don´t worry :D.**

**I also have a beta now but this chapter did not made it her before posting. I felt too bad for leaving you without me for so long (yeah, right). So all those lovely mistakes are still my fault. Don´t get too angry. All the cahpters after this will be beta-read. Hopefully.**

**Before you get to read I want to say few things for:**

chimp1984**: Whoa! Calm down! I´m really sorry this didn´t made it to you before I posted it here but I´m gonna make it up :D. I have almost finished chapter 7 so it means you will have the next to chapters to go through soon.**

SaraLou**: To your first question: you find it out now. To the second: I did say this is a Cath/Sara story and I think I did put this as romance so I think you already know the answer. And the third one: Do NOT lost your interest towards to this story. It always nice when I get people enthusiastic with my stories :D.**

Gryffindor620**: You just know what to say to make me feel better, don´t you? And I have the beta thing under control so don´t feel bad for the "rejection".**

**And to all the rest of you who took the time to leave a review: Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now we can get started. Enjoy!**

XXX

Sara was on a walk when, two police cars passed her. They were heading to where the school´s dorm was. Sara knew it wasn´t unheard of that police cars were driving around San Francisco on Friday night but normally they didn´t drove near the University. Especially with their warning sounds and lights on. There weren´t pretty much any crimes in this part of the town. Interested Sara started walking to the direction that those cars had driven.

After a short time of walking Sara realized the cars were really going to the dorm. Once she came to the dorm entrance it was surrounded by students and she couldn´t see anything. Sara looked around if she could get a better view from anywhere else but stopped when she noticed a cop standing next to two girls who were sitting on a bench. One of the girls was crying and the other one was comforting her. When Sara got closer she recognized them as Lindsay and Tina.

"Lindsay, what happened?" Sara asked when she was almost their side but was stopped by the officer next to them.

"Ma´am, I´m sorry but you need to step away."

"I´m their teacher. And I want to speak to them."

"I´m sorry but…", the officer was cut off by Lindsay who had just now heard Sara.

"Sara!" Lindsay recognizing her seemed to be enough for the officer and she let Sara to get to the girls.

"Lindsay, what happened?" Sara asked repeating the question she had already asked but figured Lindsay hadn´t hear her.

"I.. We were coming back from a party and.. and when we opened the door to our room…", Lindsay was about to cry so Sara placed her hand on the young woman´s arm in a soothing gesture.

"It´s okay. You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to."

"There was so much blood Sara. I´ve never… I´ve never seen that much blood at one place. I…", Lindsay said, shock clearly visible in her voice.

"Lindsay. Listen to me. Everything is fine. I´m sure the police will figure this out. The important thing is that you and tina are alright."

"Michael isn´t", Tina had finally stopped crying and now got involved to the conversation Sara and Lindsay were having.

"What are you talking about? Where is he then?"

"Inside."

"What do you mean, he´s inside?"

Before Sara could get an answer from nether one of the girls the door to the dorm opened and two man came out pushing stretcher. The body on the litter was covered by a white sheets and on the mans jackets was a word coroner. That´s when everything came clear to her. Sara had been in situations like this so many times that she had already lost on count. _I thought that with leaving Vegas I would also leave these behind for good._ Sara thought to herself.

"Sweethearts. Are you alright? What happened?"

Sara hadn´t even noticed Catherine coming to them. Catherine was now kneeling in front of the girls. Lindsay told her mother what she had already told to Sara but this time without any breaks and also the whole story.

"Did you know the victim?" a male voice asked. Sara realized she had been staring Catherine and now looked to her left to see a man who had asked the question from her.

"Tom?"

"Sara?"

"What are you doing here?"

Tom pointed his baseball cap where read CSI.

"You made it to CSI?"

Tom nodded: "Yes, I did, miss Sidle. But I think I asked you a question."

"It depends is the victim who I think it is. I didn´t found the body. I just got here few moments ago and saw Tina here crying so I came to ask what had happened", Sara smiled to the younger man.

Catherine turned her attention from the two shocked girls to Sara and Tom´s exchange of words. The fact that they had recognized each other didn´t go unnoticed by her. Of course she knew that Sara had once worked in San Francisco Crime Lab but what did surprise her was that Tom seemed surprised to see Sara in at the scene. _He didn´t know sara was back in Frisco? Looks like we weren´t the only ones she didn´t tell anything._

"Then who did found the body?" Tom asked.

"We did", Lindsay answered to his question causing everybody to look at her with looks suggesting she would tell more "Me and Tina were coming back from a party and when we opened the door we saw Michael lying there in a pool of blood."

"Did you touch anything?" Catherine asked from her daughter.

"No. I remembered what you once told me, mom, so I stopped Tina from going inside and then called to 911."

"Oh, so this is your daughter Catherine."

Catherine looked up to Tom: "Yes, this is Lindsay. I can´t be on the case so why don´t you go to start processing the scene and i´ll call to the others to send someone here."

Before Tom could even reply Catherine had already left taking Tina and Lindsay with her leaving Sara and Tom together. Tom did not want to miss this chance to talk to the woman he had last time seen 10 years ago.

"So Princess.When did you come to Frisco? I thought you left to Vegas to search a better life."

Sara couldn´t help but smile. When she had come to Vegas she had senced something familiar in Greg Sanders and now she understood why. Greg reminder her of Tom Allen who was now standing in front of her.

"Well I did left. Not to search a better life though."

"Ah so when did you come back?"

"Sixyearsago."

"Cinderella, even if you would still like to speak really fast when you are embarresed it doesn´t mean that I have magically learned to understand you when you do it", Tom smiled to Sara. Even if it had been ten years when they last time saw, it didn´t mean he had forgot her. And he still had his little crush on her.

"Well Prince Charming of course you haven´t. That would mean you would have a brain too and not only your huge ego", Sara smiled back to him. When she had worked in SF Crime Lab she had been CSI level 1 and he was a lab rat. They had always had a bit flirting going on but nothing more. He wasn´t her type. Not even close. She also noticed Tom hadn´t forgot his little habit to call her with different Disney characters.

"Now Bambi, don´t get mad at me."

"How could I ever get mad at you? To my favorite gay person."

"Right back at ya. So when did you come?"

"Six years ago."

"WHAT?"

XXX

**Like everything good also this has to come to an end. Yes, this chap is over. But don´t worry! The next one is already on it´s way :D. And please, make my day... I think you already know what I´m trying to get you do with that... :D**


	6. Who did this?

**Disclaimer: Don´t own nothing of CSI...**

**A/N: Yes.. It´s FINALLY here... Sorry for delay. Next one should be here sooner but don´t there is no reason to believe me. Even I don´t believe myself :D.**

**Here we go again! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Listen Sara. I better go to process the scene before Catherine realizes I'm lacking at work… But we'll catch up later?"

"Sure thing" Sara watched as Tom went on and for the first time in 6 years she actually missed being a CSI. Shaking her head trying to get rid of the thought, she saw Catherine coming back. And she did NOT look happy.

"How is it that no matter what I do you always come back to haunt me again over and over!" Cath asked with a voice mixed of anger, despair and something that Sara didn't know exactly what it was.

"Excuse me?"

Catherine sat next to Sara and let out a sigh "6 damn fucking years since the last time I saw you and still... DAMN!"

Sara was speechless and instead of even trying to say something she just stared at Cath.

Without Sara even realizing it Catherine had turned her head and now was facing Sara. Slowly both of their faces started to move forward and just before their lips came in contact Catherine's cell started ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Sara asked after the third ring, her face not moving one bit.

Catherine moved away and grabbed the phone from her pocket: "Oh... It's work. I have to take this." And before Sara could even reply the other woman had already got up and was now walking towards her car.

XXX

"Hey Tom? You don't seem to have pretty good guarding don't you think?"

Tom turned around jumping lightly but breathing coming back to normal after he saw who was behind him "Sara? How did you get there? You're not supposed to be here..."

"Relax. I'm still in at the other side of this yellow tape" Sara said smiling and lifting the tape a bit with her finger.

"Oh yeah..." Tom replied sounding embarrassed "So what are you doing?"

"I thought I could help. And don't even start. I'm just simply offering you my knowledge."

Tom chuckled knowingly "Alright then Sherlock. How do you want to help?"

"Sherlock Holmes isn't Disney character."

"I know. Couldn't think of any."

"Why don't you describe to me what you see?"

"The victim was lying on the living room area. Coroner said the TOD was approximately 4 hours ago."

Sara looked around the room from the doorway "The throat was cut, right? Did you find the murder weapon?"

"You know I have processed scenes like this before. No, I didn't find it and it looks like nothing is missing either. I have to confirm that nothing really was taken from the girls but I think the perp had his own, whatever it was he used to kill that boy" Tom answered to Sara's question, annoyance visible in his voice.

"I know. Anything else?"

"Well, I did find quite a lot of prints, which one of them was bloody. I'll give it to Chelsea with the others once I get back to lab."

Sara focused her gaze from wandering "Chelsea? There isn't anyone who I would still know, is there?"

Tom smiled at Sara with his well known flirty way "I guess you're stuck with me then."

"Yeah Tom? That would be your life long dream come true, wouldn't it?" said a new voice behind Sara and laced their hands on her shoulder.

Without believing her ears Sara turned around: "Brittney! What the...?!?"

"Hey Sara. Tom already bugging you?"

"Yeah, well. You know Tom."

"Unfortunately. What do you say if we go back to lab now? Let's catch whoever did this."

Sara smiled to Brittney and took a good look at her. The woman was little less than 3 years older than she was but look way younger. Brittney's long blond hair was now short and the blue eyes were as bright as they were 10 years ago.

XXX

**It was short, I know. Like I said next one should be here sooner. Cause if it´s not I´m pretty sure my friend Julia WILL kill me. ...and I´m trying to not to get killed...**

**And if YOU want to make sure I will give you the next chapter you should leave a review, right? **


	7. Memory road

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.. Still no signs of Jorja by the way.. And it´s almost Christmas too )**

**A/N: See, I can write it pretty fast if I just try hard enough :D So here is my Christmas present to you readers out there. I try to do as fast with the next one but don´t know if it´s possible.**

**I hurt my ankle yesterday and I´m in really much pain so... Took a few painkillers so we´ll see..**

**To you people who wanted to know about the history between Sara and Brittney, here´s a bit of it.. I have quite a lot of it in my head so I´ll try tell it to you piece by piece :D**

**And as this is custom: I owe you a BIG thank you chimp1984!**

* * *

After getting Sara a visitor pass she and Brittney entered the DNA lab.

"Hello there! How can I help you today?" asked the girl who was already in the lab when she noticed the other two women.

"Sara, this is Chelsea. A genius who, without us, couldn't get anything done" Brittney introduced Chelsea making her blush.

"What? I thought I was the genius who kept the show going", Sara replied faking to be hurt.

"Well, we had to find someone after you left, didn't we? But don't worry, you're always going to be the one and only CSI princess we have."

"All I'm asking…" Sara smiled to the other two.

"Even when it is nice to meet new people I would be really happy if you two could continue this flirting thing you have going on somewhere else. I'll page you, Brittney, if I get a hit on AFIS. Okay?" Chelsea kicked them out of the lab. Without wanting to cause any problems Sara left the room with Brittney right behind her.

XXX

_I was sitting in the break room thinking about the case I was on. It was a dead end. We had no evidence, no suspect and not even any ID for the poor teenage girl who was our vic._

Brittney put a cup of steaming coffee in front of Sara to the table: "Black, three sugars, right?" and seated across Sara.

Sara only smiled to her and took a sip of her coffee. Neither of the women said anything and silence fell on them. They had never had the need to keep conversations going. Both of them liked silence and were comfortable with it.

"_Hey you. What's up?" Brittney asked me when she entered the room._

"_Not much. Just trying to understand this case I have."_

"_Dead end?"_

"_What else?"_

_My reply seemed to be enough for her to walk behind me and start to massage my shoulders. And no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop a moan come out of my mouth._

"I guess this room has seen a lot of different things throughout years" Sara said to Britt after getting back to reality from her thoughts.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Brittney in reply wearing the biggest smile ever. Sara decided not to answer and this time both women started to think about the exact same memory.

_I could hear Brittney lowering her mouth to my ear and she whispered: "You like this, don't you?"_

_Only response I could give was "Oh God yes."_

_The next thing I realized was Brittney kissing my neck. We had agreed not to deepen our friendship to anything else but now, when she was doing exactly that, I couldn't find it in myself to ask her to stop. It seemed like the whole world had vanished when Britt's mouth finally found it's way to mine. Her hands were under my shirt slowly but surely lifting it up and away from me._

"You're thinking about the Day" Brittney said to Sara this time alerting her back to reality.

Sara smiled to her "Well can you blame me? It was not an ordinary day. Besides you were thinking about it too."

"No, I was not."

"Oh please. You know, I can see right through you. You still get the same look in your eyes."

"What?" came Brittney's answer. She really was confused. There was a time when she had been able to read Sara like an open book but now that talent seemed to be gone. ´So it isn't only her look that is changed. She has changed too she thought to herself.

"Yeah, you get this look whenever you start to think about some memory. And this time you blushed as well when you had the look so my guess is that you were thinking about the Day as well."

Brittney didn't say anything. She didn't knew what she should say. Sara was right. She had been thinking about the Day. But thinking about it had caused some unwanted feelings and thoughts in her mind as well.

"Sorry" Sara said after a while of silence.

"For what?"

"I just forgot you hate history" Sara smiled.

Britt was about to say something when Sara beat her to it and continued "You can't change history. That's what you told me when I asked why you disliked it. Right?"

"Yeah, I think that was my response to that question back then. And don't worry about the memories. Nothing we can do about it now, is there?"

XXX

To say Catherine was pissed would have been understatement. She was furious. Not only had she had the oddest moment in her life happen, it had been interrupted by her cell phone. Catherine had answered the call and had been asked to come to work.

Going to work had been the last thing in her mind but it seemed like she had no option. She had been told it was a busy shift and since she was a supervisor (in days, but it didn't seem to matter) and had had a day off she would have to come to work.

When she had arrived at the lab she had been sent to a pretty clear B and E. Now, she had closed the case and was heading to the break room. Unlike the CSI HQ in Las Vegas CSI HQ in San Francisco didn't have glass walls. No, it had the most boring looking grey concrete walls.

Catherine opened the break room door expecting to find no one there but to her surprise the room was occupied. She found Brittney in there with Sara.

Neither of the women noticed her opening the door and were talking about the Day. Cath had no idea what the Day was, but judging from the way Sara and Brittney were talking about it, it had been something big.

Catherine closed the door forgetting everything about intending to get a cup of coffee and started walking to her office. The only question on her mind was, what had happened on the Day?

* * *

**A/N 2: It seems like I´m getting addicted to these cliffhanger endings. I guess that happens when I can´t see enough CSI from TV.. only reruns.**

**I try to keep my promise this time as well and hopefully you get the next chapter soon. I´m gonna probably go to place called Ikaalinen so New Years Eve so you might have to wait till next year.**

**Please, don´t hate me. And merry Xmas to everyone (or whatever you celebrate) and happy New Year!**


	8. Battlefield of feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. If I would do you really think I would be writing this?

**Author´s Note:** Guys, I am so So SO sorry that I haven´t updated in in a very long time. I do have reasons but I won´t bore you to death with them. Most important thing is that I´m back now. Although it seems that my muse have moved away and didn´t tell me the new adress...

Catherine sat down in front of her desk in her office. What she had witnessed was still fresh in her mind. ´_The Sara I know barely lets anyone in her personal space. Although she did let me sit pretty close to her back in campus...´_ Cath thought.

_´But the way Brittney was watching her was everything but friendly´_ answered the annoing little voice in her head. The voice that other people called jealousy. Cath wasn´t about to let this internal argue to go without winning it. _"_What do you know? You don´t even know Sara!" Catherine said outloud without even realizing it. _´Well it didin´t come clear to you yet CAtherine. Ob viously you don´t know her ether. After all, back in campus she was about to ki-´_

"DONT" came Catherine´s loud scream.

From the other side of the door came Sara´s voice "Okay, I´m just gonna go then..."

In a heartbeat Catherine raised from the chair and went to open the door "Sorry I wasn´t speaking to you" Cath smiled the most innocent smile she could "How can I help you?"

Sara looked Cath in the eyes trying to decide should she laugh or sent Cath in the mental hospital. Without reaching an answer she replied "Oh okay.. But you do know you are alone in there, right?"

"Yes I do know that. I was speaking to myself. What did you want Sidle?"

"I was wondering if we could talk.. about what happened there in campus..." Sara didin´t dare to look at Cath and instead was finding her shoelace reather intresting.

"I..um.." Catherine didn´t know what to say. Part of her was screaming to let Sara in her office and talk with her. But the other part of her didn´t agree. It was confinced that Sara only wanted to make sure that it was a mistake and nothing like that should happen again. Cath decided the second part being right. "I don´t know what you are talking about. Nothing happened or did I miss something?" _LIAR!_

Sara´s mout opened slightly. Catherine couldn´t be serious, right? Something had happened wether Catherine admit it or not. "No you didn´t miss anything.. I´m going now so have a nice rest of the shift. Bye!" Sara replied feeling a bit stupid and hurt obvious in her voice. Without even one look back Sara walked out of the building. Though before getting out Sara could hear Cath mumling something about the Day. _Oh fuck._

XXX

Couple of days had passed and Sara hadn´t heard anything of Cath. She had been wondering few times if she should call the strawberry blond woman but everytime had decided against it in the last second.

Sara was teaching a class when her cell phone peeped informing her about a new message. Sara put the students to read a chapter from their books in order to get a minute to read the message. _Sorry. Can U meet me? C._

After batlling with herself for a few minutes Sara sent her reply ´_Ok. See ya in diner next to CSI in hour._ Thak god this was the last class of the day.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Okay I know this is short and really bad. Sorry. And it also haven´t been betaed so it´s probably full or mispellings but I hope you understood it. I wanted to get this to you soon so...

And you do know what to do with that nice little button under this sentence :D. Have a nice weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry to get your hopes up but this is NOT a new chapter to my story :).

Let me tell you my reasons why I am putting this story (and the other one also) on hiatus for now. I have come across A HUGE writer´s block. It seems that I feel that I can´t even write anymore... I am trying to get back to writing with a new story based on CSI right now and hopefully I will get it done someday and will also publish it here. But before that happens I think you shouldn´t keep your breath in your hopes to get something to read from me...

Adding to that writer´s block I also don´t seem to have any time to really think about my stories anymore. Lousy excuse, I know bu unfortunately it is also true... This autumn I started in a new school after quitting upper secondary after two years because a lack of intrest in that school. Right now I am studing to be a waitress in Culinary School Perho (located here in Helsinki, Finland if anymore is intrested about it..) which is taking A LOT of my time now a days.

In the free time I still have I try to see my friends as often in possible (those who do not go to the same shool) but even they now a days complain that they never see me. Which is also somewhat true. Most of my free time I do spend with my girlfriend, who I have been with for over a year now. We are also planning on moving to live together. We are now trying to look a place to rent which wouldn´t be too expencive for my student budget and would be somewhere where I could easily get to school and my girlfriend to work. Not easy at all..

So if even one person has read this nonsense I just wrote I din´t so it for nothing ;D.

I am still reading stories in here so I´m not totally desepeared

But again, I am sorry till I tell differently this story is completed and left unfinished. Although if someone is interested it might me possible to adopt this story... But I think no-one wants to :D.

Happy new year and a totally new decade for everyone and believe me when I say I wish that you will get to here from me soon.

~Krista

P.S. I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes I have made but perhaps it is in such good English that you understood it :)


End file.
